


Apocalypse, Armageddon and the Spider

by Megrimms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Mind Control, Oneshot, Psionics, Revenge, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megrimms/pseuds/Megrimms
Summary: Basically just the story of Aradia's (first) death but with more feelings just because. Sollux can hear the doomed and he hears Aradia's voice and idk it's just kinda depressing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, last year maybe?? IDK. One of the reasons I put off posting it was because I wanted to figure out how to use the Homestuck Skin to style the Trollian stuff and I finally managed it harah! The Trollian Chats with Vriska are both canon.

He hadn't seen her in nearly a month when he first heard her voice calling out to him in his sleep. It was impossible to tell how long she had been yelling before he first noticed her voice amongst the cacophony in his. The cacophony he always put so much effort into blocking out. It was from amongst this din that her single lonely voiced wound into an otherwise dreamless sleep. In his dream her small sobbing form was curled and alone as he tried to comfort her, unable to understand why his tight hold did nothing to reassure her, nothing to aid her grief. Unable to understand the words she began to call out, seemingly unaware of his presence.

_Why you, why you Sollux? Out of all the people, why you?_

In his dreaming state the boy struggled to understand. Struggled to fathom what was happening. What had he done? Her low wailing echoing around his head ripped his dreams apart and shredded any chance of logical comprehension, tearing him from his dreams even as the sun still hung high in the sky. As his foggy thinkpan began to tick over a sense of reassurance ran through him. He had been sleeping. I was just a dream and it didn't mean anything. It had probably just been a combination of missing her mixed with the voices of death that liked to seep into his dreams and invade his thoughts.

It wasn't until the next day that he heard her voice again. The night’s were often the worst as his guard slipped away and he attempted to sleep. This time he hadn't even fully sunk into his dreams when he heard it again.

_Why you?_

He eyes shot open and he sat suspended in spoor slime, listening, hoping that it was just the beginning of a dream or echoed memory. He listened to the voices, attempting to sort them, to listen only for her. That uneven whimper.

_Oh Sollux._

He'd know her voice anywhere but he still refused to believe what he heard. There was no way. It couldn't be her. There was no way.

Except. Clearly there was. Her voice joining the rest of the doomed cries that floated around his mind, begging for a second chance while their owners walked around oblivious to their impending doom. When it got too bad and he couldn't cope with the constant wailing and whispered words he would always go to her. No matter what she was always the one to make him feel better, remind him that each of the voices would leave his mind as their owners met with their death, and that when they did they would join her instead. Somehow when she said this he no longer felt as awful about the oncoming deaths or the noises of hollering doom that saturated his thinkpan. Didn't quite see the finality when a voice he had become accustomed to moved on from his mind to Aradia's signifying their end. But this time their would be no moving on. She would just disappear and take all of the dead with her. Voices they had shared, lost as her own voice faded into the dark and out of his mind. 

_Why did she have to choose you?_

He wanted to ask her, to try and comprehend the words that are echoing back from the moment of her death but that's all they were. Echoes. One way echoes, coming from a future he didn’t want to see. He wondered whether he should tell her. Whether that would make any difference. His eyelids becoming heavy as the sun rose and he wondered how he was ever going to sleep like this. As he drifted off a chime on his computer went off signalling an incoming Trollian message, followed immediately by another and another in rapid succession but his body was tired, his mind exhausted and the faint sobs chorusing through his mind reassured him that, for now at least, Aradia was alive.

_I should have left her alone._

 

\- - -

 

**apocalypseArisen [AA]** **began trolling** **twinArmageddons [TA]**

 

**AA: s0llux**

**AA: s0llux s0mething has happened**

**AA: s0llux!**

**AA: somethings happened t0 tavr0s**

**AA: i cant believe i let this happen its all my fault**

**AA: i sh0uld have been paying m0re attenti0n**

**AA: please s0llux**

**AA: please answer i need y0u**

 

 **apocalypseArisen [AA]** **ceased trolling** **twinArmageddons [TA]**

 

_\- - -_

 

A smirk settles upon blue lips reaching tendrils brush at corners of sleeping boys mind. She can't always see into his overloaded mind but is pleased to find it open and waiting for her tonight. Just as she hoped. Her icy fingers slipping into his mind casting out their webs and entrapping his thoughts. As she pulled and prodded at his mind preparing to get to work she began to channel his thoughts through her own mind taking the most absolute control she was capable of. The thoughts filtered through slowly and languidly reflecting the sleeping state of their custodian, nothing to dramatic or hard to manage for the spider in his mind. A smug feeling settled upon her. This was all too easy, he wasn't even putting up a fight. Then the voices began to flitter through, ah, and she had almost forgotten about his freakish connection with the dead. This was why she mostly avoided controlling him in such an intimate way but tonight she couldn't help it. With the plan she was making it would be surprising it he didn't put up a fight. The voices in his mind rang through her own reminding her of the spirits Aradia had summoned earlier that day. There was no way she'd be forgetting why she was so intent on revenge with that ruckus going on. 

 _I should have listened._  

The blue blood froze. Shit. She probably should have expected that. The voice of the soon to be dead. Her victim. She wondered how many of those had passed through the boys mind. Too many perhaps, at least from his point of view. Perhaps he had even heard the voice of tonights victim before now. The girl smiled at the idea knowing that even his premonitions of death couldn't stop her and as the boy boys mind stirred from his sleep she knew she had perfect control over body. If he was lucky she might even let him in on what was happening, if he was luckier she might not ever let him in on what was happening. 

_It's my fault, Sollux. Don't you dare blame yourself._

Her voice surprises Vriska. Although it contains the quiver of someone who's been crying it seems oddly composed and at peace, if slightly apprehensive. The blue blood can't help but be a bit disappointed. She wanted revenge. She wanted to see the other girl cry. To make her pay for what she'd done. Who the hell was this little rustblood to punish her? Retaliation was only to be expected. It's her own fault, the spider whispered to the caged and frightened mind she clutched within her claws. What did she expect when she challenged me?

She forced the trapped boy's body out of his Recuperacoon, heaving his resistant body around fiddling with his psionic gifts slowly roaming his hive as possible practise targets are quickly destroyed. Making his powers dance to the tune of her petty whims. She wouldn't even have to be masterful in her execution of the rustblood; the pathetic girl would never see this coming. Never expect for a moment the form the spider's revenge would take. All that would be needed to destroy her would be a single, powerful strike, and as that thought slid through Vriska's mind her gaze settled upon the mind honey kept Sollux’s room. A devilish grin light up her face and her eyes widened. Oh yes. This was going to be far too easy. Hardly worth the attention of her brilliant, scheming mind.

_It's not your fault! I know you can hear me, Sollux._

This time the dead girls voice seemed more distressed, afraid he wouldn't listen to her pleas perhaps? The thought only stretched her smile wider over pointed teeth. Too perfect. The sun had disappeared behind the horizon leaving a pale illumination of the world around them while stars shone above. A lovely night for some vengeance.

 

_\- - -_

 

**arachnidsGrip [AG]** **began trolling** **apocalypseArisen [AA]**

 

**AG: Araaaaaaaadiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa.**

AA: what

**AG: Nice trick! With the ghosts and all. Man, you got me pretty good.**

**AA: id rather n0t talk t0 y0u**

**AG: Fair enough!**

**AG: Just wanted to say I'm sorry, that's all.**

**AA: im n0t the 0ne y0u sh0uld ap0l0gize t0**

**AG: Yeah I know. I'll make it up to him some day. Don't worry!**

**AG: Anyway, hey guess what?**

**AG: I've got a message for you from your 8oyfriend.**

**AG: He's outside your hive right now!**

**AA: n0t falling f0r it**

**AG: Take a look.**

**AA: i d0nt see anything 0ut there**

**AG: Well ok, I'm just the messenger. If you want to risk missing him then suit yourself.**

**AG: L8er!!!!!!!!**

 

_\- - -_

 

The grin Aradia was wearing when she first saw Sollux was delicious but not nearly as rewarding as watching it slide from her face, Vriska thought, watching her pleasant surprise turn into a horrified expression that belonged just to her. The fear in her eyes as the psionic flashing drowned out the world around her. And the frantic sound in Sollux's head as she continued to plea, not for her life, but for him. For him to not blame himself.

_You didn't do anything Sollux, it's her fucking fault._

_I know this isn’t you._

Disgusting, she could have at least put up a fight, to tried to win this, Vriska thought bitterly. It was a bit of a hollow victory when her words finally ceased to echo chaotically through the killer's mind and the dead girl's hive was left ruined and smoking. There had been no real fight and as sweet as vengeance could be it just wasn't the same when the dying seemed to accept their fate. Even worse when they spent their death hollering on about someone else, practically ignoring your involvement and all the work you had put into this except for when casting the blame your way. Vriska shrugged as she sat in her own hive. The girl was dead, the intended result had been achieved. That was all that really mattered anyway.

She briefly considered what she should do with the boy whose mind she had captured. She briefly considered leaving him on the grass outside the devastated hive. But then again she could feel the exhaustion running though him and there was no shelter around. If she left him here he might not move until it was too late to escape the rising sun. She considered leaving him there anyway, perhaps even deliberately causing him to sleep until the sun rose. She reconsidered. She had no real reason to kill him and anyway, they had a fair few acquaintances that were already unhappy about some of her more recent behaviour. And it probably would be more amusing to see him cope with her death. It wouldn’t be too difficult for him to decipher what had happened and if not she could always throw a few hints his way.

 

\- - -

 

**AG: Arrivederci, Megido.**

**arachnidsGrip [AG]** **ceased trolling** **apocalypseArisen [AA]**

 

_\- - -_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I don't really write that much so fingers crossed it turned out ok.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
